1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging line for periodicals, magazines and similar printed products.
2. Background Art
It is pointed out as background to the invention that the demands placed on the design and, in particular, the space requirement of packaging lines of the type mentioned at the outset have changed considerably. This is due to the fact that more space is required in printing lines for so-called insetting machines for inserting advertising material ranging from simple brochures through product samples to data carriers. The increased space requirement for insetting machines in a given amount of space has to be compensated for by savings in other components of the printing lines, and packaging lines of the so-called compensating stacker type for stitched printed products are also available for this purpose.
The conventional processing of compensated stacks of periodicals accordingly involves, after the compensating stacker, a top sheet feed, a film wrapping, a lateral welding of the film wrapping which is only carried out with very small packages, a transverse strapping device, a turning station and a second transverse strapping device. Cross-strapping of the stack of periodicals is achieved by means of the three last-mentioned components.
Longitudinal strapping machines have already been known for a long time, and, when combined with a cross-strapping machine, allow the turning station for the stack of periodicals to be dispensed with. Therefore, the length of the strapping station as such has already been reduced.
A further problem in the handling of packages of periodicals is their lability. This problem is intensified by the use of high-quality, very smooth papers as the stacked printed products can very easily slide off one another and the stack can be destroyed. To overcome this problem, attempts have been made to reduce the conveyance path after the compensating stacker using appropriate handling components and thus to support and hold labile packages of periodicals with baskets or grippers. Such equipment has a very complex construction as an overall system and usually has the drawback that, although space is saved in the length of the installation, more space is required in width. Therefore, the saving of net area is slight and still in great need of improvement. Moreover, closed complete handling of this type has the further drawback that all components are usually assembled in a single protective cell which is monitored by corresponding sensors. During an interruption in the plant, the plant cannot be entered by the operator without stopping the entire plant. In extreme cases, this means that the complete packaging line has to be stopped if a single address label falls, for example, in the top sheet feed.
Starting from the aforementioned problems, it is the object of the invention to design a packaging line for periodicals, magazines and similar printed products in such a way that a considerable saving of space is achieved with a predetermined combination of functions.
This object is achieved according to the invention essentially in that, in each case, two or more of the functions of the packaging line are integrated in pairs or multiplyxe2x80x94i.e. in a multiple combinationxe2x80x94into a combined component of the packaging line. Integration is achieved by using conveying sections and/or stops in sequence in a combined component for, in each case, at least two handling and processing stages of the packaging line.
Preferably, a top sheet feeder can be combined with a first strapping device, for example in a first combined component. The package is therefore occupied by the top sheet at the very beginning of the packaging line during a stop in the sequence and is secured by the first strapping and can be handled far more simply and without disturbances thereafter. Therefore, this first strapping represents so-called xe2x80x9cindustrialxe2x80x9d strapping which has nothing to do with the final bundling as such.
A second combined component designed as a film wrapping device can follow. This film wrapping device does not have its own inlet conveyor belt but is fed directly by the outlet conveyor belt of the first component. It therefore utilizes the conveyor section of the previous component for itself. Therefore, the overall length of the packaging line can again be reduced by dispensing with the inlet belt for wrapping of the film. Furthermore, synchronization of the film wrapping with the outlet conveyor belt of the previous component allows welding of the film wrapper by a travelling welding terminal, so it is not necessary to stop the sequence in this component.
In a further combined component, for example, a strapping device with lateral welding can be provided for the packaging films placed round the stack of products by the film wrapping device. Therefore, two functions are again integrated into a double-action, combined component, and this is accompanied by a considerable gain in space.
Finally, the packaging line can be completed by a further strapping device, the two last-mentioned strapping devices carrying out final cross-strapping of the stack of products.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention can be inferred from the following description, in which an embodiment of the subject of the invention is described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.